


Returning Home

by donutbully



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Multi, Rendemption, Smut, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutbully/pseuds/donutbully
Summary: She knows Kylo Ren more than any of them here. But, maybe the Resistance knows Ben Solo much more than she originally thought.—This fic will be exploring the relationships of Kylo Ren and the remaining members of the Resistance, as he finally makes his way back home.And how Rey and him will adjust as they start to explore their connection while The Knights and The Resistance learn to work for a similar cause:The end of the First Order.





	Returning Home

——

It had been one galactic year ago, the battle of Crait.

It had been three months ago, that news spread of Kylo Ren and several of his Knights leaving The First Order to, in the words of Leia, presumably let Armitage Hux burn the whole thing into the ground. 

It had been one month ago, that Kylo Ren finally surrendered and accepted help from the Resistance, now having mutual cause,  
to speed up The First Order burning process.

It had been three weeks ago, that Rey finally re-opened the bond between her and Kylo, finally giving into her curiosity of exactly where he was, as no one in the Resistance but Leia was allowed the knowledge of the exact location of the Knights base.

—

It had been one week ago that Kylo and Rey started truly talking to each other. 

 

It felt like almost every hour without fail, he would slip in, either rumbling about an annoyance with a fellow Knight or relaying her of the fight against The First Order. She would in return tell him of what she was doing, or tell him another interesting piece of whatever lesson she had learned in a Jedi Text that day. She would sometimes, with a grin, just tell him to ‘come here, already’ if he was so annoyed with his surroundings. He told her if he just ‘came there’ it would be even worse. She equally snorted and grimaced at the thought of it. He was probably right. 

—

It was early yesterday morning, when Rey felt the connection around them hum in between her fingers, as she touched herself in her lazy eyed, disheveled morningtide state. He sat across from her through the bond, equally undone. She watched as he took the sight of her in, taking achingly slow, long strokes of his own member in his hand. When she shattered in on herself, his name fell from her lips. A few moments later, her name fell from his. 

The bond fizzled out slowly, until she was left alone with her mess on her hand, and the blood rising back to her cheeks. 

He didn’t slip into her thoughts for the rest of the day, and that fact didn’t stir her. 

It was the realization that she found herself missing him, even for a day, that shook her to the core.

—

This was dangerous, she told herself. People leave, and don’t come back. This solid fact was weaved into her very being from the beginning. And, there was a war raging in the galaxy. People die, and don’t return from the dead. This was something she had to learn to live with since she made home with the Resistance: some pilots made it home for dinner, and some were never seen again. 

So, to miss a man who was constantly and forever on the frontlines, was very, very dangerous. Especially this man, who up until a month ago was still her enemy, her equal in the dark. She was the light that sparked the hope in the Resistance, and he was supposed to be the one to try to snuff it out.

It’s one day, Rey told herself. Get ahold of yourself. Focus. Balance yourself. Stop thinking about this morning. Remove yourself. 

It was no use.

She couldn’t bring herself to mediate that night. Or sleep, for that matter. She found herself tossing in her cot, pulling at the connection to see if he would respond, and was left with a blank wall in her mind. 

Where are you, Ben Solo? She whispered out to the air. 

—

Rey woke up surprised to find that she had even managed to fall asleep. She dressed herself in a sleepy haze, grabbing her staff in lieu of a walking stick, before she made her way to the morning bustle of the mess hall. 

Before she walked out of her cot, the metal of her cracked saber at her nightstand gleamed in the corner of her eye. She looked at it, and thought of him. She pulled at the connection weakly, too tired to put any real muster into it, and found nothing on the other side. 

She exhales. Day two, she thought to herself. 

As she stalked to the mess hall through narrow hallways, she tried to muster a smile at some familiar pilots and patted the head of the occasional cleaning droid as they beeped happily at her. 

“Good morning, Miss Jedi.” Threepio chimed as he brushed past her, most likely on the way to Leia’s quarters.

“Just Rey, Threepio.” 

“Of course, sorry. Forgive me, Rey. And, good morning, Rey.” 

“Good morning.” She smiled up at him, and she could tell if he wasn’t all expressionless metal, that he would be smiling right back at her. She continued walking towards the hall, using her staff as a crutch against her tired body. How long did she sleep? It feels like no less than an hour, probably. 

Suddenly, her spine went straight, and she turned back to see the last trace of Threepio moving in the direction of Leia’s room.

Leia. Maybe he’s contacted Leia. 

With a loud pop, she detracted her staff, and ran.

Rey doesn’t know why that thought causes her to move in an all out sprint towards the woman’s quarters, or why her heart raced at the idea of just being told “He’s safe.” 

A few turns to the left, one to right, and the doors at the end of the hall. Leia’s room. She all but nearly knocks over Threepio who is still making his way through the corridors. His metal voice rising to a high pitch “Oh my!” 

When she reaches the top of the hall and looks out at the heavy metal doors, it feels as though all the air is rushed into Rey’s lungs. With a sudden drop of a wall in her mind, his side of connection hummed louder than it has in a year. 

He was close: right behind those doors. 

Her feet moved of their own volition, but it was the feeling she felt through the bond that stopped her in her tracks. He was racked with a sadness she couldn’t even comprehend, grief and pain shooting through him like blaster wounds. But, there was no sound of open fire on the other side of these doors. 

He and Leia were talking. Finally, truly speaking with one another. 

She decided with a retraction of her hand, hovering just above the keypad of the doors, that she would let them be. 

She pivoted, and started making her back to the mess hall. She put her hand to her cheeks and wiped away the mess of tears that had fallen.  
She knew they weren’t hers.

When she turned the corner, Threepio made her jump. “Is everything alright?” He asked nervously. 

“Did she call for you?” Her voice dropped to a whisper. 

“Well, no, but I see the General every morning to-“ 

“Come with me to the mess hall, Threepio. We should leave the General be for now.” She said as she grabbed ahold of the metal of his arm and turned him around. 

He scrambled to move with Rey as she pulled him along, turning his head back to look at the doors of Leia’s room. “I’m so confused!” 

Rey doesn’t press on why she knew Leia needed the space, and she certainly didn’t say who sat in the room with her.

She looked at Threepio and smiled as best she could. “It’s ok to be confused sometimes.” 

“You’re starting to sound just like Master Luke.” 

—-

News that Kylo and his Knights landed at the Resistance base were said in low murmurs and anxious whispers. The mess hall was crowded as always, the Resistance tripling in size since that fateful day on Crait, and through all the faces, she found Finn and Poe. 

She walked to their table with Threepio at her side. When she went to sit, Poe caught her off guard when he said “Sounds like Benny-boy finally made it back.” 

She slowly ducked her legs under the table as Finn elbowed Poe in the side, his face looking serious.  
“Benny-boy?” Is all Rey could muster as she slowly realized everyone around her must know of his arrival. 

Except Threepio, who asked what Poe meant. Before Poe could answer, R2-D2 slowly moved towards the table, beeping in their direction. Threepio’s attention turned to the small droid. 

“And where have you been?” 

A few high pitched beeps, and then two low sad sounding ones escaped R2-D2 as Threepio gasped. 

“He’s here with Leia? Well I’ll say! I used to be the first droid to know everything around here!” 

R2-D2 beeped what sounded to Rey like a sarcastic tone, and by Threepio’s scoff she was probably right. 

Rey looked over Threepio’s shoulder and bent in to talk low to R2. “How did he seem?” 

A long sad beep resonated from the droid and Rey swallowed it down, guessing it was anything but good. She straightened herself and looked down at the table. When she met eyes with Finn and Poe they both looked at her with narrowed eyes. 

Finn was the first of them to speak up. He leaned slightly across the table, resting his hand on Rey’s. “I’m sure they are taking precautions with him, he won’t be able to hurt you, Rey.” 

No one knew of course that Rey had speaking with him for the past three weeks, let alone they had even made contact since Crait. 

She didn’t know how to respond without sounding too sure of herself. She wrestled with her thoughts and finally settled with a stutter- “He’s been helping us for a month.” 

Poe smacked Finn’s hand that rested on Rey’s. “Listen lover-boy-“ Finn shot a glare at Poe, who smirked. “-Rey can take care of herself just fine. Besides, he’s not so scary without the whole First Order looming behind him. Believe me.” 

Finn fixed his jaw as he spoke. “I worked for him, Poe. I know Kylo Ren.” His hand on the table clenched, unclenched. “Why should I believe you anyways?” 

Poe made his way to get up, pulling a credit out his pocket and turning it over in his hand. With the other, he squeezed Finn’s shoulder and leaned in to speak low. “Cause I told you, I know Ben Solo.” 

The words shot a curious shiver down Rey’s spine as Poe turned to leave, and her eyes met Finn’s. “What a prick.” Finn quipped.

Threepio lets out a squeak, “Finn!” 

“But I’m your prick!” Shot back Poe from behind his shoulder, as he disappeared into the breakfast crowd.

Rey fidgeted with the hem of her cloak, and pulled it slightly closer to her cheeks, the chill of the morning getting even worse now that the heat behind her skin feels like it’s getting drained the more she thinks of Kylo at the Resistance Base. 

She leans slightly over the table to whisper to Finn. “What does he mean, he knows Ben Solo?” 

“Almost all of them do.” 

She looks out at the Resistance mess hall, out at all the faces of the pilots and members. More than half of them have to be around Kylo’s age, and from what she knows, more than half of them have been here since they were recruited in their teens. 

She swallows hard at the thought. She knows Kylo Ren more than any of them here. But, maybe the Resistance knows Ben Solo much more than she originally thought. 

Threepio most definitely does, as does R2, she thinks as she looks over at the two droids. All of them must have experiences with Ben before he turned from them and became the tyrant he is today. Or was, the tyrant he was. Even so, he betrayed them. Maybe the betrayal cuts deeper than she thought. 

She exhales. This isn’t going to be easy, for anyone.


End file.
